


Soul Weapon (working title)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft and Sherlock get along better than they pretend to, Non-human Lestrade, Noragami - Free Form, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Bond, half-human Anthea, half-human Donovan, half-human John, non-human Sherlock, soul weapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a God defending humans from the darkness. John becomes his weapon of choice, almost unwillingly. </p><p>We're all mad here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Weapon (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an un-betad, un-britpicked WIP. it is a world where I will drop by occassionally to have a bit of fun, but my main focus is with my other book. Dont expect frequent uploads with this one.

"I can't do this anymore."

Sherlock glanced at his Soul Spear from the corner of his eye as the demon dissipated. Victor rarely spoke out of turn. It's what had made him the ideal weapon. Lately, though, he'd been difficult.

"You need to let me go, Sherlock," Victor sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't respect me as a person or as a weapon. I can't work like this anymore. "

Sherlock turned to him as he nodded. "Very well, then," he spoke softly as he brought his hand up and performed a complicated pattern above the mark on Victors wrist.

"That's it?" Victor asked as he stared down at his now blank wrist. He looked up to see Sherlock raising a brow in question. "No argument for why I should stay? No yelling for not giving you ample notice to find a replacement?"

"If you don't want to work with me anymore, I can't make you stay. Your unhappiness would only weaken the bond and, eventually, it would break anyway. Why fight against the inevitable?"

Victor nodded once as he gave a small, soft smile. "Always with the facts. I'll see you around?"

Sherlock shrugged as he turned away. "Possibly."

It would be difficult without Victor. He'd lasted the longest out of all the Soul Weapons Sherlock had fought with since coming of age. Mycroft would be displeased.

***********

"John?"

John jerked his head up and around as his hand loosed the dice. He gave Molly a sheepish smile and collected his small pile of winnings before standing to greet her. "Hello, Molly."

"I thought you'd quit, John. You shouldn't be out here. What would Harry say?" She asked as they turned away from the small crowd of streat gamblers.

John shrugged as he let out an annoyed huff. "She can't really say anything. "

"Oh, no, John. Really? And she was doing so well."

"'Fraid so," John nodded a bit. "Listen, I'm glad you came along when you did. I shouldn't have been, but I was waiting for Mary, who still hasn't shown, and the guy was there, and... but I shouldn't make excuses, I know..." John trailed off as his head turned and his eyes tracked a gorgeous man with dark curls and silver-blue eyes. He jerked his head back 'round to the front when he noticed the man looking back at him.

"John?"

He looked up and smiled at Molly, hoping the chilled air would explain away his flushed cheeks. "Yeah?"

"Something wrong? What were you looking at?"

"Nothing. Nothing," John glanced over his shoulder to where the man had been and froze. The man was crossing the street, his eyes on John and a smirk dancing around his lips, unaware of the small lorry heading direvtly for him.

"Watch out," John yelled as he rushed the man and shoved him out of the way as the lorry screeched to a halt with the horn blaring behind them. "Are you mad? Why would you cross the street without looking where you're going? Pay attention to what's going on around you. "

The man snorted as he looked up at John from where he lay sprawled over the sidewalk. "You're one to talk." At John's questioning look, he tilted his head in the directionfrom which they'd come.

John glanced behind him and froze in shock. His body lay a short distance from the lorry and Molly was screaming his name frantically. When he turned back to question the mysterious man, he was gone.

********

"Most interesting that he could see you, Sherlock."

"Leave it, Mycroft. It is none of your concern."

"But it really is, Sherlock. He's caught your attention rather quickly, which is more than I can say for everyone else you've ever come into contact with, aside from Mrs. Hudson, who is retired from duty."

"Not everyone can get lucky with their Soul Weapon like you were. Some of us don't get an Evelyn."

"She's decided to go by Anthea this week."

"Interesting choice."

"I thought so as well, Mycroft gave a quick, genuine smile beofore turning back to the matter at hand. "As for Jihn Watson, will you be seeing him again?"

Sherlock considered this for a moment as he stared out his brothers office window. There was something different about John Watson, something special. "Yes," he decided as he turned back to Mycroft, "I think I will."


End file.
